JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle
es un videojuego de lucha basado en la franquicia JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, desarrollado por CyberConnect2 y publicado por Namco Bandai Games en exclusiva para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 3 el 29 de agosto de 2013. El videojuego incluye personajes de cada arco de la historia, a partir de Phantom Blood hasta JoJolion,Siliconera: A Famitsu article detailing the content of a flier promoting the game incluyendo eventualmente como un personaje invitado a Ikuro Hashizawa, el protagonista de Baoh: El Visitante, para un total de 32 personajes disponibles y 9 personajes contenido de descarga (DLC). Junto con la primer temporada de la adaptación anime para JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, el videojuego se anunció el 5 de julio de 2012 para coincidir con el 25º aniversario de la serie manga. Fue el ganador de "Japan Game Awards 2012" y fue calificado con un impresionante 40/40 nada menos que por la revista especializada Famitsū. En las versiones para Europa y América del Norte, algunos nombres de personajes han sido cambiados para evitar problemas legales por derechos de autor (copyright), mientras que todavía conservan las temáticas en denominación que Araki estaba apuntando. El videojuego fue publicado el 25 de abril de 2014 en Europa,Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Fecha de lanzamiento EU y el 29 de abril de 2014 en América del Norte. Personajes Disponibles Parte 1= * Jonathan Joestar * William Anthonio Zeppeli * Dio Brando |-| Parte 2= * Joseph Joestar * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Lisa Lisa * Wamuu * Esidisi * Kars |-| Parte 3= * Jotaro Kujo * Joseph Joestar * Muhammad Avdol * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Iggy * Hol Horse * Vanilla Ice * DIO |-| Parte 4= * Josuke Higashikata * Okuyasu Nijimura * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kishibe * Shigekiyo Yangu * Akira Otoishi * Yoshikage Kira * Kira/Kawajiri |-| Parte 5= * Giorno Giovanna * Bruno Bucciarati * Guido Mista * Narancia Ghirga * Pannacotta Fugo * Diavolo |-| Parte 6= * Jolyne Cujoh * Ermes Costello * Narciso Anasui * Enrico Pucci |-| Parte 7= * Johnny Joestar * Gyro Zeppeli * Funny Valentine |-| Parte 8= * Josuke Higashikata |-| Baoh= * Ikuro Hashizawa Cambios de nombre Algunos de los nombres en los territorios no japoneses fueron cambiados para evitar posibles demandas por derechos de autor (copyright). Namco Bandai se comprometió a cambiar los nombres riesgosos legalmente, pero aun así manteniendo los patrones que Hirohiko Araki apuntaba, sin ocultar las referencias de nombres. A continuación se muestra una lista de los cambios de nombre que son más que sólo ortográficos: Parte 1= *Tarkus y Bruford son renombrados como "Tarukus" y "Blueford" respectivamente, coincidiendo con los subtítulos oficiales. |-| Parte 2= *Santana ha sido cambiado a "Santviento" para coincidir con los subtítulos oficiales. Inicialmente, su nombre era "San Tan" en algunos comunicados de prensa. *Messina y Loggins son renombrados como "Meshina" y "Loggs". |-| Parte 3= *Jean Pierre Polnareff fue cambiado a "Jean Pierre Eiffel", donde en lugar de hacer referencia al artista francés Michel Polnareff, es una referencia hacia Eiffel 65, junto con la Torre Eiffel en Francia. Este cambio ha atraído cierta confusión de los fans, debido a cómo las propiedades anteriores de la Parte III con versiones oficiales en occidente mantuvieron el nombre original sin ninguna clase de problemas. *J. Geil fue cambiado a "Centerfold", en base a la canción de su homónimo original, The J. Geils Band. Este cambio también atrajo confusión, ya que fue utilizado sin problema en el doblaje inglés y subtitulados occidentales de la serie OVA, así como un ligero cambio a "J. Gale" en el videojuego de Capcom en las versiones occidentales. *Oingo y Boingo conservan el re-nombramiento "Zenyatta & Mondatta" de la versión del manga en inglés publicada por VIZ Media. *Daniel J. D'Arby y Telence T. D'Arby fueron cambiados a "D'Arby Mayor" y "D'Arby Menor" respectivamente. *Devo conserva su re-nombramiento como "Soul Sacrifice" de la versión del manga en inglés publicada por VIZ Media. *Vanilla Ice es cambiado a "Cool Ice". |-| Parte 4= * El Stand de Josuke Higashikata, Crazy Diamond, fue renombrado como "Shining Diamond", conservando la referencia hacia Pink Floyd. Por extraño que parezca, un subtítulo en Story Mode por error conserva el nombre original, sin embargo. * El Stand de Yoshikage Kira, Killer Queen, fue renombrado como "Deadly Queen". Bites The Dust permanece sin cambios. El cambio de nombre simplemente intercambia la palabra adjetiva. Sin embargo, un comunicado de prensa anterior de UE lo retenía como "Killer Queen". * Stray Cat fue renombrado como "Feral Cat", con Stray y Feral Siendo una terminología idéntica, de ahí el cambio de nombre. * El Stadn de Koichi Hirose, Echoes, fue renombrado como "Reverb", un casi-sinónimo del nombre original del Stand. * El Stand de Ken Oyanagi, Boy II Man, fue renombrado como "BoyManMan", una variación. * El Stand de Mikitaka Hazekura, Earth Wind and Fire, fue renombrado como "Terra Ventus". Es el nombre original del Stand (sin la palabra 'fire') en latín. * El Stand de Yuya Fungami, Highway Star, fue renombrado como "Highway Go Go". * El Stand de Terunosuke Miyamoto, Enigma, fue renombrado como "Misterioso", palabra con el mismo significado en italiano y español. * El Stand de Tonio Trussardi, Pearl Jam, fue renombrado como "Opal Jam", una variación. * El Stand Akira Otoishi, Red Hot Chili Pepper, es acortado a "Chili Pepper". |-| Parte 5= * El Stand de Giorno Giovanna, Gold Experience, fue renombrado como Golden Wind, en base al nombre traducido en inglés del titulo para la Parte V. Como resultado, Gold Experience Requiem también es renombrado, Golden Wind Requiem. * El Stand de Guido Mista, Sex Pistols, fue renombrado como "Six Bullets", describiendo directamente las funciones del Stand. * El Stand de Leone Abbacchio, Moody Blues, fue renombrado como "Moody Jazz", un intercambio de terminología musical. * El Stand de Bruno Bucciarati, Sticky Fingers, fue renombrado como "Zipper Man", una referencia a la cubierta original del álbum homónimo, donde sólo se puede ver la cremallera de un hombre. También puede interpretarse como una descripción directa de la función del Stand. * El Stand de Narancia Ghirga, Aerosmith, fue renombrado como "Li'l Bomber", en el que el nombre cambiado se basa en el aspecto general del Stand. * El Stand de Pannacotta Fugo, Purple Haze, fue renombrado como "Purple Smoke" de acuerdo con los créditos occidentales, cambiando el sustantivo. * El Stand de Trish Una, Spice Girl, fue renombrado como "Spicy Lady". * El Stand de Sale, Kraft Work, fue renombrado como "Arts & Crafts", utilizando un término similar al original. * El Stand de Formaggio, Little Feet, fue renombrado "Tiny Feet", un mero intercambio de adjetivos. * El Stand de Pesci, Beach Boy, fue renombrado como "Fisher Man", un sinónimo basado en la temática. * El Stand de Melone, Baby Face, fue renombrado como "Babyhead". * El Stand de Ghiaccio, White Album, fue renombrado como "White Ice". * El Stand de Diavolo, King Crimson, fue renombrado como "Emperor Crimson". * El Stand de Cioccolata, Green Day, fue renombrado como "Green Tea". * El Stand de Secco, Oasis, fue renombrado como "Sanctuary", un casi-sinónimo. |-| Parte 6= * El Stand de Jolyne Cujoh, Stone Free, fue renombrado como Stone Ocean, en base al titulo de la Parte VI. * El Stand de Ermes Costello, Kiss, fue renombrado como "Smack", una palabra de significado idéntico en inglés. *Narciso Anasui fue renombrado como "Narc Anastasia". *Weather Report fue renombrado como "Weather Forecast", un sinónimo del nombre del Stand. * Los Stand de Enrico Pucci fueron renombrados: Whitesnake fue renombrado como "Pale Snake", C-Moon fue renombrado como "Full Moon" y Made in Heaven fue renombrado como "Maiden Heaven". * El Stand de Thunder McQueen, Highway to Hell, fue renombrado como "Highway to Death". |-| Parte 7= * El Stand de Ringo Roadagain, Mandom, fue renombrado como "Mando". * El Stand de Funny Valentine, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, utiliza el nombre taquigráfico "D4C" para todas las referencias al Stand en si mismo. Su GHA es re-titulado "Filthy acts, at a reasonable price". *Sugar Mountain es cambiada a "Snow Mountain". Trailers JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Debut Trailer' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'TGS 2012' TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'New Japanese Trailer' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 4' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 5' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 6' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 7' TRUE-HD QUALITY JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle - PV8 Trailer 8! 1080p HD JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle US Trailer Ver también * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle Original Soundtrack * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle League * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure HD * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Referencias Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos principales